This invention relates to power generators and thermodynamic machines where a working fluid is circulated in a system and is subjected to alternate compression and expansion with accompanying addition and removal of work from the working fluid, and the addition and removal of heat from the working fluid.
Previously, similar machines have been constructed, but their work cycle has been generally a continuous flow type, resulting in a machine wasteful of energy.